Zimno, ciepło, gorąco
by Nerejda
Summary: Śmierć jest nieodwracalna, przynosi jedynie chłód. Po śmierci Freda krąg zimna zatacza coraz szersze kręgi, a Angelina pozwala mu się pochłonąć. Czy istnieje ciepło, które byłoby w stanie rozpuścić lód?


ZIMNO, CIEPŁO, GORĄCO

Nerejda

**Tytuł****: **_**Zimno, ciepło, gorąco**_  
**Autor****:** Nerejda  
**Fandom****:** Harry Potter  
**Gatunek****:** dramat/romans  
**Rating****:** PG – 13  
**Ostrzeżenia****: **–  
**Parring**/**Bohaterowi****e****:** AJ&GW  
**Liczba** **słó****w****:** 1 987  
**Liczba** **rozdziałó****w****:** 1; miniaturka  
**Kanon: **jest jak mniemam  
**Beta****:** –**  
Datowane** **na****:** sierpień/grudzień 2009  
**Publikacja:** 26 grudnia 2009  
**Podsumowanie****:** Śmierć jest nieodwracalna, przynosi jedynie chłód. Po śmierci Freda krąg zimna zatacza coraz szersze kręgi, a Angelina pozwala mu się pochłonąć. Czy istnieje ciepło, które byłoby w stanie rozpuścić lód?

**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Dedykowane tej, która pewnego dnia rzuciła pytanie: „dlaczego?" i broniła swojego zdania jak lwica. Z najlepszymi życzeniami, byś kiedyś przekonała się, że zimna wcale nie jest tak straszna jak ją malują.

Każdy, najkrótszy czy krytyczny, konstruktywny czy nie, komentarz jest dla mnie cenny i zachęca do dalszego dzielenia się swoją pracą.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

(Zimno)

Upał. Nieubłagany żar z nieba jest niczym diabelska nagroda za sprawiedliwość. Sierpniowe słońce praży, jakby chciało spalić wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze: ludzi, zwierzęta, wspomnienia.

Angelina poprawia szatę, trzepoczącą na porywistym wietrze, który przynosi jedynie duszące gorącem powietrze, i ze zamglonym niejasnymi uczuciami wzrokiem wpatruje się w skromny pomnik. To nie mogło się tak skończyć, bajki powinny mieć dobre zakończenia, a bezduszny grobowiec w odległym kącie cmentarza w żaden sposób nie pasuje do wyidealizowanej wizji świata po wszystkim.

Zwykli bohaterowie nie powinni odchodzić bez dodającego nadziei uścisku bliskiej osoby. Pożegnania są istotne, ważniejsze dla żywych niż umarłych – dają im szansę na dalsze życie. Ona pozostała jedynie ze wspomnieniem jakiejś zwykłej rozmowy, zamglonym i tak cholernie niepełnym, że chce jej się krzyczeć na myśl o tym.

Marznie.

# # #

Upał. Gorące powietrze przy każdym wdechu wdziera się do płuc, tamując oddech. Sierpniowe słońce grzeje mocno w ramiona, oślepia nieostrożnych gapiów, tańczy w matowej powierzchni sadzawki, rozsyłając na wszystkie strony swoje jasne refleksy, pali uprawy w ogródkach. Praży nieubłaganie.

Pali i to jest dobre.

Angelina nieuważnie odrzuca niemyte włosy i próbuje wyksztusić proste powitanie, jednak słowa nie chcą wydostać się na zewnątrz tamowane jakimś odruchem bezwarunkowym. Pani Weasley wygląda na zdezelowaną, jak ford, który jej matka oddała na złom, gdy zaczął rzęzić i zatrzymywać się w nieodpowiednich momentach. Przez chwilę dziewczyna z roztargnieniem zastanawia się, kiedy i stojącą obok niej kobietę będzie trzeba wyrzucić, pożegnać się z tym nieprzydatnym sprzętem, ale zaraz karci się w myślach, że przecież ludzie – nawet skatowani i bezużyteczni – są nadal ludźmi. Chyba.

Pani Weasley uśmiecha się dzielnie, co drażni Angelinę. Wolałby, żeby matka bliźniaków zapomniała o jej istnieniu, nie chce z nią rozmawiać, wspominać ani niczego tłumaczyć. Najlepiej wyrzuciłaby z pamięci jej istnienie. Kiwa jednak potakująco, mruka półgłosem monosylaby, bo mimo wszystko nie umie odejść bez słowa.  
Dopiero później, wpatrując się w sufit, uświadamia sobie, że jest wściekła z zazdrości. Ta kobieta była jego matką przez tyle czasu, że pewnie nie może policzyć swoich wspomnień; ona w konfrontacji z nią jest żebraczką.

Otula się ciaśniej kocem, gdy w pokoju robi się chłodniej.

# # #

Upał. Wiszący nad miastem żar zdaje się nabierać jakiegoś złowieszczego znaczenia, którego sensu wszyscy próbują się doszukać. Angelinę to nie obchodzi, najchętniej spakowałaby cały świat i wysłała gdzieś daleko, gdzie te wszystkowiedzące marudy mogłyby w końcu zająć się własnymi sprawami. Szybko odrzuca przelotne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, że niepotrzebnie martwi swoim zachowaniem matkę. Staje jak zwykle w tym samym miejscu i wpatruje się w starannie wyżłobione litery. Kiedy staje koło niej ktoś jeszcze, nawet nie unosi głowy.

Ginny łapie ją za ramię i ciągnie w stronę wyjścia, a Angelina nie próbuje się opierać, brakuje jej siły na zdecydowanie. Uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego, stojącego obok samochodu, jest zmęczony i ledwo zauważalny, ale chłopak zachęcająco kiwa ręką. Oboje są poważni, gdy proszą o pomoc, a Angelina – zanim zdąży się zastanowić – już się zgadza.

Dopiero później uświadamia sobie, co zrobiła.

* * *

(Ciepło)

Fred szczerzy się do niej z tym charakterystycznym, wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem, który kiedyś tak ją denerwował, a obecnie wywołuje ssące uczucie niedosytu, jakby zapominanie o posiłkach przygotowywanych przez zaniepokojoną matkę dopiero teraz dawało o sobie znać. Otula się mocniej wyciągniętym kilka tygodni wcześniej ze starej szafy na półpiętrze kocem, należącym kiedyś do jej prababki, postrzępionym, pełnym tęczowych plam niewiadomego pochodzenia i stara się wymazać widok pokoju spod zaciśniętych powiek. W ciemności, która wreszcie rozpościera się przed jej oczami, próbuje odnaleźli jeszcze świeże wspomnienie snu. Chce pamiętać, bo zapominanie jest złe i boli.

Fred nie chciałby, żeby ją bolało.

Angelina uśmiecha się do niego, wreszcie szczęśliwa, że go widzi. Ignoruje coś bezwzględnego w zarysie jego ust i wyciąga dłoń. Jest zimna, ale ona czuje tylko ciepło.

# # #

Gdy zbliża się wieczór, Angelina wychodzi na zewnątrz odetchnąć. Wieczory są idealnie chłodne, więc spacery po ogródku to sama przyjemność. Mimo że do przejścia całej wolnej przestrzeni wystarcza raptem parę kroków, jest zadowolona. Automatycznie zakłada, że wszystko jest w porządku, wychodzi na świeże powietrze, tak jak chce mama, uśmiecha się do rabatek, bo sąsiedzi mogą patrzeć, maszeruje w tę i z powrotem, ponieważ to przynosi jej spokój, rozgrzewa. Angelina nie wie, dlaczego ciągle czuje ten przerażający chłód, jakby dopiero co weszła na eliksiry w środku lochów, w środku zimy.

Przyzwyczaja się.

* * *

(Cieplej)

Angelina sama nie wie, po co tu przychodzi. Prośba Ginny wydawała się na miejscu wtedy, teraz to tylko niepotrzebny kłopot. George za każdym razem uśmiecha się na jej widok, nędzna namiastka dawnego szczęścia, który potrafił rozjaśnić cały pokój. A może jeden uśmiech nie ma takiej mocy jak dwa?

Angelina nie wie i nie obchodzi ją to. Odwzajemnia uśmiech, zmuszając się podobnie jak on. Oboje o tym wiedzą, ale dla dobra przyglądających im się mniej lub bardziej jawnie rodzin, są posłuszni. Chwilami nawet to działa i Angelina czuje, że zimno odchodzi na moment.

– Może gryziszczurka? – proponuje George z błyskiem w oku i ona już wie, że wcale nie o to pyta, że to tylko grzecznościowa wymówka, żeby mogła sobie pójść, odejść, póki nie jest za późno.

Oboje nie mogą zamarznąć.

Angelina uśmiecha się lekko, przypominając sobie wszystkie psikusy braci. George _być może_ cierpi bardziej niż ona.

– Z przyjemnością – mówi, choć nie wie, czy Weasley jest w stanie ją usłyszeć. Ostatnio nawet wiatr ma z tym problemy. Mimo to George kiwa głową i podaje zielonego szczurka, który na jej widok piszczy wrzaskliwie i wymyka mu się z dłoni.

Oboje patrzą na szczurze ślady, jakby potrafili przywołać go z powrotem samym wzrokiem.

– Zniknął.

George patrzy jej uważnie w oczy, doszukując się tam pytania, którego nie znajduje. Oddycha z ulgą i mówi:

– Mamy nową dostawę magicznych przedmiotów, zainteresowana?

Jedno kiwnięcie wystarcza za odpowiedź.

# # #

Angelina obserwuje zgarbione plecy George'a, gdy ten prowadzi ją do piwnicy. Wreszcie wydostają się z hałaśliwej części sklepu i kobieta oddycha głęboko, uspokojona. W tłumie jest jeszcze zimniej niż zwykle.

Ze zmarszczonym czołem przygląda się kolejnym, wyciąganym przez George'a przedmiotom – choć tak różne, są do siebie bardzo podobne, a ona nie chce się śmiać. Kątem oka łowi jakiś ruch, odwraca się i przygląda w skupieniu. Kolejny błysk odbijający się od powierzchni przyciąga ją do siebie. Odsuwa karton i przesuwa palcami po rzeźbionej ramie. Ostrożnie dotyka matowej powierzchni lustra i o mały włos go nie upuszcza.

Zimne.

Gdy George staje koło niej, ona nadal wpatruje się w swoje odbicie.

– Zabiorę je ze sobą – mówi mężczyzna, a ona nie umie zaprotestować. Odbijające się w lustrze brązowe oczy mają dziwny, pałający wyraz.

* * *

(Jeszcze cieplej)

George jest zimny, dotyk jego ręki to sam lód – ale Angelina nie drży, sama czuje ten przeszywający chłód – gdy przesuwa palcami gorączkowo wzdłuż wystających kręgów kręgosłupa. Duża dłoń jest brzydka, stara, a jednocześnie znajoma, jak sfatygowane kapcie znalezione pod łóżkiem. Wszystko jest niewłaściwe, zniekształcone, jakby odbijające się w stojącym naprzeciwko łóżku postacie były tylko iluzją, ułudą przywołaną na chwilę przez otumaniony alkoholem umysł. Sprawca całego zimna, butelka Captain Morgan, pyszni się na stoliku, Angelina widzi ją kątem oka, ale szybko odwraca wzrok. Ma dość tego, że przedmioty sterują jej życiem. Nie chce widzieć, bo patrzenie to też sztuka – a jej już to nie dotyczy. Lód go przecież nie potrzebuje.

Lustro jest zimne, w pokoju panuje chłód, ale ich oddechy powoli, jeszcze niepewne siebie, nieśmiałe, ale już prawie gotowe, ocieplają się. Coś w gorączkowym dotyku, pośpiesznych, brutalnych ruchach ciała pozwala odpędzić zimno. Na chwilę, na moment gdy osobno osiągną spełnienie, łączy ich coś więcej niż tylko te nieokreślone uczucie. Uśmiech staje się towarem wymiennym, który szybko zamiera, pozostawiając mdlące uczucie goryczy.

Odwracają się do siebie plecami, zgorzkniali, bo mimo wszystko nadal marzną. W myślach przeklinają siebie nawzajem, mściwie i bez sensu.

Angelina podrywa się pośpiesznie z łóżka, chce jak najszybciej stąd wyjść, zapomnieć o tym, co się stało, ale nagle uświadamia sobie, że przecież nic się nie wydarzyło. Zerka na lustro, uspokaja się momentalnie i wraca do George'a, który z założonymi za głowę rękoma obserwował ją bez słowa z tym swoim niezgłębionym wyrazem oczu, cierpliwie czekając i nie próbując jej zatrzymać.

Dziewczyna kładzie się koło niego, tak że do prawdziwego dotyku dzielą ich ze dwa cale, ale mogą patrzeć sobie w oczy. Milczą oboje, nagle niepewni.

– Lustro jest zimne – mówi w końcu Angelina – ale ładnie tu wygląda.

– Wyrzucę je – decyduje niedorzecznie George, sięgając po kieliszki i butelkę. Wrzuca kilka kawałków lodów i nagle zatrzymuje się w pół gestu. Ocenia przez chwilę coś w myślach, po czym stwierdza: – Jeszcze zimne.

Angelina uśmiecha się, nie do końca świadoma, że potargane włosy układają się żałośnie na poduszce i podciąga na poduszce, opierając plecami o ścianę, po czym sięga po kieliszek i zabiera mu butelkę.

– To dobrze.

George obserwuje w milczeniu, jak nalewa sobie i jemu całą kolejkę, a potem wypija jednym łykiem.

– Jesteś pewna, że chcesz zostać...?

– Nie – pada rozbrajająco szczera odpowiedź – ale jeśli tu zostanę, to może coś zmieni. Cokolwiek. Poza tym _on_ byłby zadowolony – spuszcza głowę, nie do końca przekonana, czy to prawda. Chce wierzyć, że to Fred do tego doprowadził. W końcu to lustro... – tak myślę. A może naiwnie liczę, że to prawda. Co za różnica – wzrusza ramionami – i tak już tu jestem.

– W porządku.

George upija łyk ciepłego rumu.

Lód zdążył się rozpuścić.

* * *

(Gorąco)

Na zewnątrz panuje chłód, kolejne podmuchy porywistego wiatru wpadają do pokoju, przewalając co lżejsze przedmioty. Angelina wzdycha pod nosem cierpiętniczo, odrywa się od oferty pracy i zamyka okno. Kątem oka łowi czyjś uśmiech odbijający się w lustrze.

Momentalnie robi jej się cieplej.

# # #

Lustro trzaska się na nieskończoną ilość kawałków i jest coś w tym widoku na tyle żałosnego, że Angelinie robi się smutno; sama nie wie dlaczego, ale z trudem powstrzymuje się od łez. Odbijające światło odłamki migocą w promieniach słońca wpadających do ciasnego pokoju

George uśmiecha się zwycięsko, inaczej niż kiedyś, Ten uśmiech różni się od tego, który Angelina pamięta ze szkoły, a jednocześnie jest inny niż ten niewyraźny grymas, jakim straszył ludzi kilka miesięcy temu. Odruchowo łapie mężczyznę za ramię, gdy ten chce usunąć zaklęciem odłamki.

– Nie tak – ostrzega, z zastanowieniem wpatrując się w podłogę. – Musimy zrobić to inaczej.

– Gadasz głupoty.

George jest rozdrażniony, od rana nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, aż w końcu raptem podjął decyzję o definitywnym pożegnaniu się z lustrem. I choć wcześniej zdecydował o oddaniu go do sklepu, to teraz, ni z tego ni z owego, użył zaklęcia, żeby je całkowicie zniszczyć.

Angelina przytula się do jego boku, zaraz też silne ramię obejmuje ją wpół i przyciąga jeszcze bliżej.

– Zróbmy to po mojemu, dobrze? – Wpatruje się w niego z ufnością, która rozbraja mężczyznę. Łagodnieje i kiwa głową.

– W porządku, byle trwało to szybko.

– Postaram się.

Sprawnie wyślizguje się z jego objęć, kuca i zaczyna zbierać co większe odłamki. George przygląda się jej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, z trudem opanowując zniecierpliwienie.

– One nie zasłużyło na to. Po prostu było smutne i samotne, potem ty je znalazłeś, więc chciało jak najlepiej, a teraz znów będzie zimne.

– O czym ty mówisz?

Angelina zerka na niego i uśmiecha się niewinnie.

– Nie wiem. Pewnie o niczym. Bez sensu. A może o miłości.

George nie odrywa od niej niedowierzającego spojrzenia, aż w końcu mruczy przed nosem przeciwzaklęcie. Angelina uśmiecha się promiennie do lustra, po czym zaczyna wyszukiwać wzroku mężczyzny w odbijającej się powierzchni. Przez chwilę tonie w pełnym emocji spojrzeniu.

– Dzięki.

# # #

Angelina przesuwa nieco wyżej przyciężką rękę George'a, który zdążył już przysnąć i poprawia zsuwającą się kołdrę. Noce już są chłodne, jak na październik przystało. Uspokaja przyspieszony oddech, powoli i bezmyślnie. Odruchowo zerka w kąt na powierzchnię lustra i uśmiecha się.

Leżący tuż obok mężczyzna jest zimny. Ona jest zimna. Kobieta kładzie dłoń na brzuchu – gorący.


End file.
